Eclipse
by istharneko
Summary: Aunque se encuentren en el cielo, no hay espacio para un abrazo... Está prohibido, es pecado... está mal... ¿Amar está mal? Entonces que venga el precio. Yo pago. Oneshot&Lime&GaaTema&Incesto. ¡TRADUCCIÓN! Idea original de Peeh T. Lecter.


**Advertencias:** Gaara/Temari. Sandcest.

**Track:** La'Renato Russo – Longe do meu lado

Traducción de **Eclipse**, de la autora **Peeh T. Lecter. ( **/s/3796946/1/Eclipse )  
**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

_**Eclipse

* * *

**_

La arena se inquietó a su alrededor, calmando su instinto feroz, su deseo insano; imposible. Asfixiado, caminó con pasos tétricos a través de las dunas, casi azuladas por el reflejo negro del cielo. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas debido a la falta de luz. No había luna.

El viento gélido erizaba el vello de su cuerpo y removía sus cabellos, mas también secaba las lágrimas vacías que amenazaban con formarse en sus pupilas. Cayó de rodillas, esparciendo alrededor de sí mismo a su fiel compañera, su dolor, su maldición… Arena.

Miró al cielo oscuro, sin luna, solo las estrellas opacas que robaban la divinidad del sol para fingir ser astros. Liberó el aire por las fosas nasales, libertándose de las continuas ganas de llorar.

No iba a llorar.

Pasó su dedo índice por los ojos, secándolos completamente. Miró hacia atrás, ella lo seguía, incansable. Corrió al verlo allí postrado, ante la inmensidad dorada del desierto.

Aquella noche en especial sería tremendamente fría.

-¡Gaara! –Decía ella, con su voz alta y mandona-. ¿Estás bien?

No respondió. Miró fijamente a los ojos preocupados que se removían al observarlo, apáticos. Las manos finas y pequeñas de la joven tocaron su hombre con un cariño fraternal, indeseado.

Sin moverse, la arena la golpeó, alejándola en un lamento inaudible.

-Temari –de rodillas, se arrastró hasta ella.

Su rostro pálido delataba el miedo que aquella acción le causó, mas ella continuaba preocupada, aún al sentir el toque delicado de los dedos masculinos en su rostro, un cariño discreto y extraño. No era fraternal, no era un cariño de hermano, era un cariño triste, desolado, arrepentido.

-Estoy bien, Gaara.

Él no lo estaba.

Los orbes verdes la observaban, apáticos. Los labios trémulos lo traicionaban. Quería llorar, irse, dejarla sola.

- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo lejos de mí? Bobo.

-Tú dijiste...

-Que te amaba.

"Miedo". Era lo que la palabra amor le proporcionaba. Ella no podía amarlo. ¿Podía? Decía que sí. ¿Pero por qué?

Temari se puso de rodillas ante él y sonrió, delicadamente acarició sus cabellos pelirrojos, despeinados por el viento insistente. Continuaba sonriendo…

-Eres mi querido hermano… te amo más de lo que a Kankuro. ¡Lo juro!

-No quiero amarte así, Temari. Y no quiero tu amor…

"Decepción". Ella bajó su mirada, intentando entender en lo que había errado al proclamar su amor, o por lo menos saber que había fallado simplemente en amarlo.

-Esto de aquí dentro –Gaara tocó su corazón, apretándolo-. Está tan dolorido y fuerte… no oso llamar a eso amor.

-Gaara...

-No quiero ser tu hermano –su voz suave y triste case no podía ser oída por el incesante grito del viento-. ¡Prefiero morir a oírte llamarme hermano!

-¡No digas eso!

Lo abrazó, en una frustrada tentativa de alejar de él tales pensamientos. Fue empujada una vez más por la celosa arena que le envolvía.

-Te quiero, Temari. Un querer tan mundano y animal... –sus manos apoyaron su rostro frío, en un sufrimiento interno-. Quiero protegerte de mí…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Él la encaró, las lágrimas fugitivas mojaban su faz triste, la mirada distante ahora estaba centrada en los labios de ella, tan pequeño, delicado, suaves. Pasó sus dedos sobre ellos, sin contener el deseo de sentirlos. Se aproximó sin pudor alguno, depositando un beso en aquella boca húmeda y tentadora, sin siquiera preocuparse con la reacción o consecuencia que vendría enseguida.

Café.

Era el sabor más adecuado para definir aquellos labios rosados. Algunos, por conveniencia, dirían "fresa" o tal vez "cereza". Pero él no, él era sincero. Era café el gusto que sentía. Demasiado obvio, pues ella tomó junto a él una taza minutos atrás.

Era un beso amargo.

-¡Para!

Ahora, las manos de ella lo alejaron, en un susto, en desesperación y tristeza que surgían lentamente en sus ojos verde musgo. Ella tenía lágrimas dispuestas a caer, mas no permitió que lo hiciesen.

-Vete.

Era una súplica. El joven sentía sus manos sudorosas ante el viento cortante que se adentraba en sus oscuras vestiduras. Estaba triste y sin vida.

-¡No seas estúpido!

¡Fuerte! ¡Como era de fuerte la voz de ella! Valiente, como una espada lista para la última estocada.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, olvidando a la arena que trataba de separarla de él, por esa vez, sin fuerza, pero con insistencia. En un doloroso resoplido la arena decía "¡Suéltalo!", mas ella no lo dejaría ir.

-¿No ves que esto es dolor para mí, Temari? ¡Por favor, suéltame!

-¡No puedo dejarte así! Estás triste por mí, ¿no es así?, ¿Qué hice, Gaara?

Ella nació antes que él. La culpa entonces no le pertenecía. Gaara nació del mismo padre, en la misma casa. La culpa pertenecía a él.

-No te quiero como una hermana. No puedo...

-Fui una pésima hermana, ¿verdad? Todos estos años... debí haber cuidado mejor de ti…

-Te amo... ¡Maldición!

Dolía decir aquello. Dolía mucho. No era para su hermana que él decía aquello, era para una mujer. Temari era su nombre, él la quería.

-Quiero que seas mía.

-Soy tuya, Gaara... ¡_yo_ te amo!, ¡Soy _tu_ hermana que te ama!

-¡Para de decir "hermana"!, ¡Para de torturarme con esa paciencia vil y tortuosa!, ¡No te quiero como hermana!, ¡Diablos! –La tomó por los hombros con fuerza-. Quiero que seas mi mujer, no mi hermana.

Era imposible. Aquel dolor no era pasajero. Era fato. Jamás tendría el amor de aquella a quien entregó su corazón de piedra. Era el fin del camino. Solamente él sabía cómo era de doloroso recordar sus lazos sanguíneos. ¡Quería librarse de tal ligadura para crear otra, una en la que pudiese escoger! Tendría que prohibirse tener más de un hijo, era demasiado doloroso crecer al lado de alguien que podría ser la madre de tus hijos.

-Odio las limitaciones...

-¡No es una limitación, Gaara!, ¡Somos hermanos, y eso es una obra de la naturaleza!, ¡Por Dios, vuelve conmigo a casa!

-Llévate tu Dios contigo. Quiero estar sin él ahora.

Se puso de pie y partió sin ella, fingiendo estar satisfecho de aquel adiós vacío, sin gracia, sin "Adiós". Paseó por el mar seco de dunas, sin rumbo. No podía sufrir eternamente a su lado, sin tenerla a su lado. Sería peor que la muerte.

Huyó de la voz que le llamaba a lo lejos. Quería atenderla, correr hacia ella, abrazarla. Pero que dolor tan insoportable le subía por el pecho al oírla gritar entre sollozos y lágrimas. Sin sonrisas, sólo tristeza.

El horizonte distante lo distraía, fingía que era él quien lo llamaba, mas sabía que no lo era… Sabía que el horizonte en el desierto era apenas una ilusión poética y asfixiante.

Odiaba el desierto y todos sus espejismos. Amaba sólo a Temari. Y aún oía su llamado, aproximándose más y más…

-No... Debo olvidarla. Sólo decir un adiós silencioso y partir, sin siquiera mirar a sus ojos… ¡Sólo hasta nunca! Adiós… Adiós… Adiós…

Ella corrió en dirección a él, tropezando y torciéndose el pie diversas veces en la honda arena. Gritaba entre lágrimas de dolor incontenible y sofocante. Llegó hasta él, y sin pestañear, lo abrazó por los hombros, impidiéndole dar un paso más. Besó su cuello suavemente, en un pedido sublime.

-Quédate conmigo... por favor.

-¡No puedo estar contigo! Déjame ir.

-¡Entonces llévame junto a ti!

-No... ¡No, eso está mal!, ¡No puede ser así, sólo quiero irme! No me sigas torturándome, no es necesario...

Ella le calló. No con palabras, no con un golpe, ni con las manos… Mas sí con un beso. Sus labios estaban pegados, demasiado íntimos para permitirles respirar. Sentía el calo helado de sus propios corazones, que pasaban a bombear más sangre.

Ven conmigo, vamos a casa.

Él fue, tal vez pensando que era un convite de ella, sólo de ella. Y aquella sonrisa linda que le entregaba era suyo. Lo quería tanto como la amaba. Podía darse el lujo de sentirse feliz.

Sentiría falta se partiese, mas nunca, en momento alguno, olvidaría el brillo que su exhalaba su sonrisa.

Volvieron con las manos tomadas a la villa, con la presencia de aquellas sanguijuelas que le odiaban tanto. Y aún odiándolo, lo proclamaban en aquel instante como Kazekage.

¿Era eso entonces?

¿Lo llevaba de vuelta para que fuese el Kazekage de una villa que lo odiaba? Cuanta estupidez la de ella… Cuanta inocencia la de él al imaginar que podía ser amor, no amor de hermano, mas lo que sentía, lo que sabía que era real, verdadero.

Temari lo traicionaba. Lo llevó de vuelta a su pesadilla. Estaba a su lado, pero ausente. Una vez más lo contemplaba como líder de la villa, como ninja responsable de la vida de todo, inclusive de la suya propia.

Gaara quiso odiarla, mas quien lo haría si con ella podía tener todo lo que deseaba. Él ya la tenía a su lado, incluso a la hora de acostarse en la cama. Sí, por qué dormir sólo lo haría ella, mientras que su compañero la observaría soñar con lo que quiera que fuese.

-Te amo –Decía ella, siempre a su lado–. ¡Quiero un beso, ahora!

Era un pedido sutil, manso, interesado. ¿No sabía ella que aquellos besos le hacían mal? Aquel pedido no era tan sincero como él deseaba que fuese.

-Mentira...

No lo era.

Tal vez, pareciese mentira en la situación en la que se encontraban. La villa necesitaba de un líder; él era el líder que necesitaban. Él necesitaba de Temari y eso completaba aquel círculo sin fin. No quería transformar lo que sentía en un interés fugaz de tener un Kazekage para liderarlos. Pero era así como él la veía ahora… una interesada.

-Te amo, Gaara –repetía innumerables veces, inútil. Él ya no la creía y hasta sufría al oír aquellas palabras ser proferidas por su boca.

Sus miradas se cruzaban, frías, distantes. Y sus labios se tocaban con deseo, mas sin confianza. Las manos cariñosas de él se tornaban en fríos y famélicos pedazos de carne al tocarla con deseo, pero sin romanticismo alguno. Él sufría. Ella sufría.

Al poco, aquella incerteza del amor de ambos se transformaba en una tortura insana y solitaria. Cada uno huía a su mundo particular y lloraban sus penas internamente, mas, cuando se miraban frente a frente, era amor lo que veían estampado en sus rostros, en sus pensamientos.

Y no raro, se olvidaban del miedo, de las responsabilidades, de la triste realidad en que vivían, y se entregaban a aquel amor prohibido, pero amor. Se permitían entregarse a lo políticamente correcto y huían de la sangre que cargaban.

-Temari... quédate conmigo esta noche.

Pero venía la historia, los hechos, la vida.

-Los consejeros de la villa me alertaron, reclamándome que paso mucho tiempo a tu lado. Se paciente, Gaara… no podemos precipitarnos.

Él suspiró, irado. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y fingió indiferencia.

-Cierto. Entonces son vuelvas a mi cuarto.

El tiempo hizo que a la incerteza le saliesen alas y volase sobre ellos, entre ellos. Y al soltar penas de dudas, alejaban a la joven pareja de pájaros, presos en una jaula de principios disparatados y viejos.

-¿Gaara? –entró en el cuarto, sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Sí?

-Déjame quedarme aquí un rato.

-Cierra la puerta y cuida que nadie te haya seguido.

Se acostó en la cama de él y abrazó la almohada, nostálgica. Sonrió entre las lágrimas discretas que se escurrían por su rostro.

El verde musgo de los ojos de Temari cambió a más oscuro, más rudo, más impío. Y el verde agua de las pupilas de Gaara pasaron a ser más fuertes, serios y adultos.

Ellos crecieron.

La villa prosperaba en las manos de un líder justo. El líder prosperaba, la confianza de una secretaria fiel y compañera. Pero no podían amarse de otra manera que como hijos de un mismo padre. No podían siquiera hablar de amor sin herirse. Eran esclavos del no-amor. Esclavos de sus propios corazones.

Querían huir de allí una vez más. Ella no huía para no parecer frágil ante él. Él, para no parecer frío ante ella.

Pasó a separarlos cada vez más el uno del otro, robando cada vez más el amor que les unía.

-¿Crees que es justo?

Pararon de mirar la puesta de sol en el horizonte naranja.

- ¿Y qué es justo en este mundo, hermana?

-¿Por qué me llamaste así?

-Es lo que nos obligan a hacer ahora, ¿recuerdas?

En una sonrisa triste, ella lo confirmó. Tomó la mano de él por un instante y la apretó con fuerza.

-Siempre dicen que no escogemos a quien amar.

-Eso es una regla. Somos hermanos, eso es una excepción.

-Pareces acostumbrado a esa idea ahora.

-La culpa fue tuya.

-Creo que… te guié en la mala dirección ese día, ¿cierto?

-No. Me guiaste en la buena dirección. Lo errado no era el camino, sino el amor que lo surcaba.

-¿Amor errado?

-Adiós, Temari.

Soltó su mano bruscamente y le dio la espalda. No se iría, ni siquiera iba a cambiarse de casa. Era tal vez esa la más dolorosa de las despedidas existentes. Ella estaría siempre a su lado, observándole, ayudándole, sonriendo… Viviendo. Y, aún así, se estaban despidiendo. No podrían vivir juntos, pero eran obligados a estar juntos.

Doloroso...

Gaara sonrió solo al darle la espalda. Estaba vivo. Solo… con ella. Sus ojos otearon el horizonte oeste y, al girar el rostro para el otro lado, la luna se levantaba, triste.

-Sol y luna... dividen el mismo cielo y, aún cuando pasar el uno por el otro en un eclipse… no pueden tocarse –Miró sobre los hombros de la figura femenina, que tomaba distancia en la dirección opuesta-. Te amo… Temari.

Temari sonreía entre lágrimas al mirar las estrellas que comenzaban a titilar en el cielo. Observó sobre sus hombros la imagen ofuscada de Gaara, que seguía solitario por la fina arena.

-Te amo... Gaara.

**&

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal todo? Primero aviso que es una traducción de **Eclipse** de la autora **Pee T. Lecter**. Me pareció triste este one-shot, y sobretodo me encantó la redacción, así que no pude evitar pedir permiso para su traducción, y bueno, aquí está. Ojalá os guste tanto como a mí. ¡Besitos a todas y gracias por vuestro apoyo!


End file.
